Чарльз Фиппс
|Кандзи = チャールズ・フィップス |Ромадзи = Chaaruzu Fipusu |Псевдонимы = Дабл Чарльз (с Чарльз Греем) |Раса = Человек |Пол = Мужской |Принадлежность = Британская королевская семья |Род деятельности = Личный секретарь и дворецкий королевы Виктории |База операция = Букингемский дворец, Лондон |Статус = Жив |Манга = Том 8, Глава 35 |Аниме = Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus, Эпизод 10 |Японская озвучка = Томоаки Маэно }} Чарльз Фиппс (チャールズ・フィップス, Chaaruzu Fipusu), также известный под кодовым именем «Дабл Чарльз» (вместе со своим коллегой Чарльзом Греем) — член личного секретариата королевы Виктории, также являющийся ее дворецким.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 38, Стр. 14 Внешность Фиппс высокий мужчина, с серебряными чуть длинными волосами и родинкой с левой стороны подбородка. Как один из членов личного секретариата королевы Виктории, Фиппс одевается аналогично Грею и Джону Брауну, но с некоторыми изменениями, учитывая свой стиль. Он одевается в тужурку, под нее черный галстук и три черных шнура, два из которых обхватывают его туловище, а третий правое плечо. С левой стороны груди он носит булавку, состоящую из банта и изображения с профилем королевы Виктории, идентичной Грею. Чуть ниже на бедрах он носит два спортивных пояса. С левой стороны к которым прикреплен меч с черным лезвием и богато украшенной ручкой. Характер Фиппс - сдержанный и апатичный человек. Из двух Чарльзов Фиппс более серьезный, часто отвечает четко и торжественно, и говорит в более спокойно манере. В то время как Чарльз Грей более любознательный и скептичный в некоторых ситуациях, то Фиппс выполняет поручения королевы Виктории, не вдаваясь в подробности и не вмешиваясь в события, которые их не касаются.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 35, Стр. 38 Он рассматривает мрачные обстоятельства объективно, не пытаясь что-либо прояснить, и пытается вразумить Грея; например, когда Грей сомневается в невероятной скорости доставки образца от Себастьяна и Сиэля, то тогда Фиппс просто предполагает, что у Сиэля многочисленные связи в подпольном обществе.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 93, Стр. 6 Фиппс, в отличие от Грея, не склонен к борьбе; например, он просто наблюдал, как Грей напал на Барда и Мэйлин, а потом помог подняться Мэйлин, когда Грей ее ударил.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 38, Стр. 13 Тем не менее, Фиппс очень квалифицированный и способен к быстрым и резким действиям. Он, также, проявляет усердие к сохранности чужих вещей в чистоте и порядке; однажды он заштопал шляпу Финни, вышив на ней цветочек, чему и удивился Грей - на что Фиппс ответил, что он не может называться дворецким королевы, если не может выполнить такую работу.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 38, Стр. 22 Позже он ответил тоже самое на способность играть на флейте заклинателя змей.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 66, Стр. 22 Кроме того, Фиппс имеет склонность к искусству, любить готовить и рисовать.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 66, Стр. 12 Фиппса привлекают милые вещи.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 66, Стр. 36 История и Фиппс восхищаются фехтованию Элизабет]] Во время матча юные Фиппс и Чарльз Грей наблюдали за поединком. Фиппс сказал, что победивший участник является сыном Алексиса Леона Мидфорда, и по слухам он был гением меча. Грей поправил его, сказав, что гением меча является его дочь Элизабет Мидфорд. Фиппс наблюдал с интересом, а Грей был напряжен.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, Стр. 5-6 Через несколько лет Фиппс и Грей закончили Уэстонский колледж.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 81, Стр. 13 Сюжет Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Издалека, Фиппс, Грей и Джон Браун смотрят пожар в усадьбе барона Кельвина. Фиппс отмечает, что им троим нужно донести доклад королеве Виктории об исходе миссии Сиэля Фантомхайв. Грей жалуется, что работа слишком легка, но Фиппс отвечает, что это имеет большое значение для Королевы.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 35, стр. 37-38 Арка Убийство в поместье Фантомхайв Phipps arrives with Charles Grey at the Phantomhive Manor, where they let themselves in by cutting down the door. Baldroy and Mey-Rin are in the kitchen—the room Phipps and Grey have invaded—and they immediately go on the defensive. While Grey attacks Mey-Rin and Baldroy, Phipps watches calmly and does not intervene. When Sebastian stops the fight, Phipps helps Mey-Rin up. He and Grey, then, formally introduce themselves as Queen Victoria's private secretarial officers and butlers, and reveal that they have a message from the Queen to Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 6-15 's hat.]] Sitting down with Ciel, they explain that the Queen would like Ciel to host a banquet and to entertain a guest in two weeks time. Initially, Ciel is doubtful, but Grey points out that the Queen is not pleased with Ciel's report on the Noah's Ark Circus mission, which prompts Ciel to agree in order to redeem himself.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 15-19 After declaring that they have confirmed the safety of the manor, they take their leave. On the way out, they encounter Finnian. With exceptional speed, Phipps fixes Finnian's hat, to both Finnian's and Grey's surprise.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 19-22 Арка Роскошный лайнер Phipps and John Brown have disguised themselves as the Scotland Yard members that were supposed to bring Karl Woodley to jail. Charles Grey eventually kills Karl along the way. After Grey does as such, he complains about not being able to defeat Ciel, and Phipps says that that is because he acts without considering the consequences. Grey tells him to cease his lectures, and wonders aloud about what the Queen is plotting. In response, Phipps states that mere butlers like them do not need to know and that all that matters is for things to go according to the Queen's wishes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, pages 2-4 On Easter Day, Grey swings on a rope and bursts through a window of the Phantomhive Manor, with Phipps arriving shortly after and announcing that they have a delivery from the Queen. Phipps has brought a basket of eggs he meticulously painted, which impresses Elizabeth Midford.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 10-11 Grey decides to participate in the Easter Egg Hunt—the objective of which is to be the first to obtain a particular egg of Elizabeth's. Sebastian Michaelis adds some egg tapping-inspired rules: everyone will be divided into teams of two; a partner will carry a raw egg in a ladle during the Egg Hunt; one can freely exchange the egg through the use of ladles; a team is disqualified if, for whatever reason, the raw egg breaks. They are then arranged into teams, and Phipps is partnered with Grey.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 11-14 Sebastian reminds the players that they are not allowed to aim for anything other than their opponent's raw egg, and the first to find Elizabeth's egg and bring it to her wins. Subsequently, the game initiates.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 14-15 Grey and Phipps encounter the team of Finnian and Snake outside. Snake's snake, Wilde, detects Grey, who has concealed himself behind a wall. Snake calls forth a multitude of snakes to surround Grey, which terrifies and revolts him. From the roof, Phipps plays a snake-manipulating flute, leaps to the ground, and declares that a "first-rate butler" should be able to do as such. The flute effectively disorients Snake, who collapses on the ground, and his raw egg is broken beside him; Grey and Phipps have successfully eliminated Team Finnian and Snake.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 18-22 While Ciel is attempting to reach Elizabeth's egg, which is perched on a chandelier, Grey attacks him, but is warded off by Sebastian. Grey and Sebastian fight with their ladles, and Phipps lunges at Sebastian from behind with his flute, but the latter manages to dodge in time. Grey demands if a "mere servant" like Sebastian dares to break their egg, and thus, Sebastian restrains from doing so. Grey and Phipps continue to battle with Sebastian; Grey nearly breaks Ciel and Sebastian's raw egg, but suddenly, his and Phipps's raw egg cracks open and a baby chick emerges.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 29-34 Sebastian reiterates the rule that no matter the reason, if one's egg breaks, he is disqualified, and Phipps states that they have lost. Phipps looks on affectionately at the baby chick, while Grey is dismayed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 35 After the hunt, Phipps and Grey join the rest of the participants for a snack outdoors. Grey, at last, delivers Queen Victoria's letter to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 36 Арка Уэстонский колледж Грей, Фиппс и Джон Браун сопровождают Королеву Викторию в ночь четвертого июня.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 81, стр. 8-13 Позже, в Букингемском дворце, Сиэль Фантомхайв лично отчитывается перед Королевой Викторией о событиях, произошедших в Уэстонском Колледже. Грей вместе с Фиппсом стоят в стороне, в то время, когда Сиэль упоминает о воскрешении мертвых.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 84, стр. 24 Арка Зеленая ведьма Фиппс и Грей доставили завершенный анализ образца растения из леса оборотней, посланный Сиэлем Фантомхайв для королевы Виктории. Вскоре после этого, Грей высказал свое подозрение насчет быстрой доставки, на что Фиппс ответил, что это возможно из-за многочисленных связей графа в подпольном обществе.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 93, Стр. 5-6 Арка Голубой Культ Цитаты * (Финниану) «Небрежность в действиях...ведет к небрежности в мыслях...сынок.»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 38, Стр. 22 * «Дворецкий королевы я или кто?»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 38, Стр. 22 * «На все воля ее Королевского Величества.»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 51, Стр. 4 Интересные факты * Согласно официальному опросу Kuroshitsuji по популярным персонажам, Фиппс является двадцать пятым персонажем по популярности в серии, набравшем 45 голосов. Он разделяет это место с Дитрихом, который также набрал 45 голосов. * Чарльз Фиппс возможно основан на сэре Чарльзе Бьюмонте Фиппсе, который вместе с сэром Чарльзом Греем был личным секретарем королевы Виктории. * Перед первым появлением Фиппса и Грея, Чарльз Фиппс был упомянут в письме королевы Виктории к Сиэлю Фантомхайв. В этом письме говорилось, что Фиппс приготовил Рождественский пудинг для королевы, а Грей и Джон Браун оценили его.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 24, Стр. 6 * Фиппс сохранил цыпленка, что вылупился во время охоты на пасхальные яйца; сейчас этот цыпленок уже вырос во взрослую курицу, которую Фиппс носит у себя на плече или голове.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 81, Стр. 9 Примечания Навигация en:Charles Phipps pl:Charles Phipps es:Charles Phipps fr:Charles Phipps pt-br:Charles Phipps it:Charles Phipps Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Прислуга королевы Категория:Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Категория:Арка Убийство в поместье Фантомхайв Категория:Арка Роскошный лайнер Категория:Арка Уэстонский колледж Категория:Арка Зеленая ведьма Категория:Арка Голубой культ